heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
Trials
"How far are you prepared to go to save someone you love?" ' Five Origami Figures. Each figure is a trial. Each trial reveals letters. The letters reveal an address'."' Over the course of the game, Ethan Mars will receive five trials from the Origami Killer that can be completed in order to gain information on his son's whereabouts. After his son Shaun Mars is kidnapped, Ethan looks at a letter from the Origami Killer that he had received the morning before Shaun's disappearance. After reading the letter, he notices a card inside the envelope with the image of an angel and a series of numbers beneath it. He recognizes the image to be that of a statue in a nearby train station, with the numbers indicating the location of a locker. Within the locker he finds a box. It contains five numbered origami figures, a gun, and a phone with a data card. Each origami figure, when unfolded, details one of the trials. Each trial is optional and can be failed, though this means Ethan will receive no information from the killer about the location of his son. However, if completed successfully, he receives the location of a data card for his phone, which contains a few seconds of footage of his imprisoned son, as well as a few letters of the address where his son is being held. Note: It is impossible for Ethan to die during any of the trials. __TOC__ The Bear This is the first trial that Ethan must go through, undertaken as soon as Ethan establishes his hideout in the Crossroads Motel. The trial is written on the inside of the bear origami figure, numbered '1,' along with a card for acquiring a car and an address to obtain it from. Ethan must go to this address and acquire the car in order to begin his trial. Ethan arrives at the address specified and finds a garage. Inside is a mechanic working on the underside of a van. When he hands the card to the mechanic, a smirk appears on his face, for the car in question had been left there 2 years ago. He also assures that the car has been tested and checked annually as specified. After being given the keys, Ethan ventures to the third level of the basement, where he discovers the car through the use of the keyless entry system. Looking at the driver side door, at the bottom is the GPS device. When activated, an electronic voice instructs Ethan to go to a specific location. Once there, Ethan is tasked with driving 5 miles in 5 minutes on the wrong side of the freeway. The player will have to make quick choices on which way to turn in order to avoid oncoming traffic, as well as p ursuing police cars. The trial ends with Ethan losing control of the car, which reels off the road and lands upside down, catching on fire in the process. The GPS device then tells Ethan that his "reward" is in the glove compartment, the key for which is inside the GPS. As this is a trial, Ethan cannot die. He will, however, be injured and will gain 2 broken ribs due to the crash near the trial's end. Mess up 3 or more times, and you will fly off the freeway landing upside down, failing the trial. The only difference is that you don't get letters and that Ethan will escape the car on his own. The Butterfly The second origami figure is in the shape of a butterfly and again contains an address. This time Ethan must go to a power plant. The power plant is locked down, so Ethan must follow clues in order to find a way inside. This clue is in the form of a white butterfly, sprayed onto specific walls, near turns, and on a door that Ethan must enter. Once Ethan is inside the power plant, he finds matches in front of a dark cra wl space. Once inside, the door closes behind him and he is left with no choice but to crawl through the dark. After a few seconds in the tunnel, Ethan discovers that it is littered with broken shards of glass. In order to avoid serious injury, he must crawl through the tunnel slowly. In addition, he must also deal with various twists and turns that make up the tunnel if he goes the wrong way he will discover the body of a man with matches that bled to death. This is where the matches come in handy, as Ethan can use them to find the way out by following the direction the flame points to, which indicates the presence of oxygen and therefore an exit. Upon exiting the tunnel and falling through another, Ethan discovers a second part to the trial. He finds himself in a room filled with electrical conductors linked together via wires. Ethan then has a choice -- either take the exit door on the left with the word "coward" painted on it, or find a way to the other side and gain his "reward." Either way, Ethan cannot be killed during the trial if he is past the first line of conductors and makes two mistakes. If too many electric shocks are taken while attempting to enter the maze, he will automatically take the "coward" way out. Ethan will gain cuts on his arms no matter what. However, he can avoid being burnt if he either takes the "coward" way out or simply makes it through the conductors without a single mistake. Moving too fast in the tunnel filled with glass, touching the electricity wires from the conductor too many times or taking too long to find the right path in the tunnel and you will fail the trial. You will then automatically escape the power plant and automatically get the Coward! Trophy. The Lizard The third origami figure is in the shape of a lizard. This is arguably the most brutal of all the trials. The address within leads Ethan to a burnt, abandoned apartment building. On the second floor, the ground is littered with porcelain lizard statues, one of which contains a key for the door with a lizard on it. Note that the key is always inside a green porcelain lizard statue. Inside the room is a table with a screen on it. The screen contains a camera, allowing the Origami Killer to see if Ethan completes his trial. This trial requires Ethan to cut off the upper section of one of his fingers in front of the camera within 5 minutes. In order to complete this task, the Origami Killer has left various items in the room for Ethan to use such as an axe, scissors, knife,and saw, intended to aid Ethan through his ordeal. The player can combine some of the items by making use of their surroundings, such as heating a steel bar with the gas oven to cauterize the wound after cutting it off. Once again, this trial is optional and the player can leave at any time. Ethan cannot be killed during this scene. The only injury that Ethan can gain during this trial is the loss of the tip of his finger. More specifically, his left pinky. The theory behind this choice is that because Ethan is right-handed and the pinky is theoretically the most useless finger, the loss will be less devastating in the long run. If you leave the room or wait those 5 minutes, you will fail the trial. The Shark The fourth origami figure is in the shape of a shark. Ethan must go to the address inside and kill the resident there. This is where the pistol that was in the box comes into play. Once at the address, Ethan knocks on the door and is greeted by the owner, a drug dealer named Brad Silver. Initially, he assu mes from Ethan's confused and hesitant manner that he is a junkie looking for a fix. The player is then given two chances to pull out the gun in order to complete the task. Once this is done, a fight scene occurs in which Ethan cannot be killed but can be injured due to the gunshots that get fired. Once the fight scene is over, Brad starts to tell Ethan that he is a father too and that his children need him. He begs for his life and Ethan can either kill him or spare him. In order to gain the "reward," Ethan must kill him. If Ethan does murder Silver, he begins vomiting in shock of what he's done. If you get shot too many times by Silver, you will get thrown out wounded and fail the trial automatically. IF you Kill Brad Silver you will take a picture and you will get a another clue in the gun grip The Rat The final origami figure is in the shape of a rat. However, Ethan may not make it to the trial's location due to the police chase that occurs beforehand. The trial takes place in a large white room with nothing but a table, a screen, cameras, and a vial of poison. Ethan is told that in order to save his son and complete the trial, he must drink the poison. This will give him one hour to live, just long enough to rescue his son and say his goodbyes. You can leave the room at any time here, but doing so will automatically fail the trial. If Ethan failed any of the other trials or this one, he must guess the location of his son. If more than 2 trials have been failed it is impossible for him to find his son unless Madison gives him the location. If the player guesses Shaun's location correctly, you earn the trophy "Clever Dad." Category:Gameplay